The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Scaevola plant, botanically known as Scaevola aemula and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘BONSCA 1151’.
The new Scaevola plant a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventors in Yellow Rock, New South Wales, Australia. The objective of the breeding program is to create new mounding, semi-trailing and freely-flowering Scaevola plants with variegated leaves and attractive flower color.
The new Scaevola plant originated from an open-pollination in Yellow Rock, New South Wales, Australia in November, 2009 of an unnamed proprietary selection of Scaevola aemula, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown proprietary selection of Scaevola aemula, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Scaevola plant was discovered and selected by the Inventors as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Yellow Rock, New South Wales, Australia on Mar. 15, 2011.
Asexual reproduction of the new Scaevola plant by vegetative cuttings in a controlled environment in Yellow Rock, New South Wales, Australia since Mar. 15, 2011 has shown that the unique features of this new Scaevola plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.